


...shall set you free?

by hellkitty



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/pseuds/hellkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet to cheer up a great friend. Whirl is a terrible patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...shall set you free?

“Now, Whirl,” Rung said, patiently. “The truth can’t hurt you.”

The copter revolved his elongated head on the couch’s neck support. “You think I’m afraid of being hurt?”

“No, no!” He held his hands up. He remembered last time Whirl had felt he had to prove that point. Ratchet probably remembered it pretty well, too.  “All I’m saying is that,” wait. What was he saying?  He had no idea anymore.   “That you have issues with trust but sometimes you can reach out and trust someone and it’ll be…okay.”

A mechanical snort. “Ringing endorsement for truth, huh. Truth! It’s….okay.” 

Rung huffed. “We’re never going to make any progress if you keep doing that.”

“Doing what.” 

“Nitpicking everything.”

“Yeah? You got the monopoly on reading too much into things or something? Cause I didn’t get that memo.”

“Whirl..!”

“Rung!” Whirl mimicked, clicking his claws like little mocking castanets.

“Whirl.” Rung cycled a vent of air. “Can you please at least acknowledge that I’m trying to help you? Please?”

The yellow optic fixed on him for a long moment. “Eh. Because you asked so nicely, sure.”

“Sure, what?”

A shrug of the spindly, broad shoulders. “Yeah, sure. You’re trying to help.”

Good. Some progress there. “And you?”

“Maybe I can’t be helped.”

“Whirl. You haven’t even given it a chance. Given _me_ a chance.” Given yourself a chance, he almost added.

“Look. It’s just that lying around talking about my fraggin’ feelings isn’t going to fix four million years of scrap. Talking never fixes anything.”

“Violence does?”

“It at least shuts people up.” And Whirl looked, right now, like he’d really like that to happen.

“But if words don’t do anything, what’s the harm in talking?  We’ve got a whole cycle to kill, yet.  We can stare at each other in silence,” he dangled the idea, dropping his voice flat to emphasize how dreadfully boring that would be, “or we can make words.”

He should feel awful about manipulating Whirl like that, using his hatred of boredom against him. But it really was for his own good. Whirl was…broken. In a lot of ways.

“All right. Words. Fine. Whatever.” A dismissive flail of the huge claws. “What do you want to talk about?”

Rung tried to hide the smile of triumph behind his datapad. “I was thinking you might tell me more about this Empurata.”

Another sharp look from Whirl, the kind that said he knew he’d been had, and was letting Rung get away with it for reasons probably unknown even to Whirl. “Yeah. All right. Empurata…..”


End file.
